The Witches Drop of Truth and the Vampires Lies
by kanna roirraw
Summary: After a potion was spilled onto the wrong person, Kokoa struggles to fight it's affects to keep her feelings for a certain witch a secret. How will the others respond to Kokoa's weird behavior? Will the young witches curiosity be enough to discover what her potion is doing to Kokoa? I DO NOT OWN Rosario Vampire
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN Rosario + Vampire**_

* * *

Surrounded by smoke, beakers, spices, and assorted animal appendages stood a very intelligent Witch. In this secluded little hut, given to her by the school for her magical and medicinal practices, she watched in anticipation as her newest potion boiled to its finish. The inspiration for this new creation was a clueless human boy by the name of Tsukune. Yukari was growing impatient as she watched the boy dance around his feelings for a certain pink haired vampire. Moka was no better though. She avoided acting upon her feelings just as much as Tsukune, leaving the two head over heels teenagers in a stalemate. Understandably it's not completely their fault though.

The human boy managed to unknowingly create his own little harem. The two main people aggressively pining for his affections include a very busty succubus, and stoic snow woman. Kurumu takes a more forward approach using her giant bust and dripping sex appeal to her advantage. Mizore is more of an opportunist and patiently waits for an opening to strike and take Tsukune for herself. Poor Moka must fight off these women to prevent them from stealing the boy's attention, all because Tsukune doesn't have the heart to deny their affections. However, that will all change today.

"It's done!" Yukari squealed as she doused the flame under the small cauldron. The young witch gazed into the liquid, she could see the bright smile on her face. Yukari herself did have feelings for Tsukune, but she gave up when she realized how hard he fell for Moka. Unlike the others she wasn't selfish enough to ask for all the human boy for herself. Not only that but she loved Moka as well. She was satisfied enough with just being able to be near them as friends and help them achieve happiness with each other. Sadly, that has become more of an endeavor lately. Tsukune was always a struggle to get near with three women doing everything in their power to get his attention. Moka on the other hand was easier to get time with. Recently a younger vampire has been cutting Yukari's precious time with Moka in half.

The stubborn girl chasing her sister down every opportunity she gets to fulfill some grudge of their past. Yukari of course was left in the dust. Kokoa was the most persistent girl she ever met. Annoyingly so. Even in the dorms she managed to crash her way through and interrupt whatever sliver of time Yukari had with Moka. Yukari could not fathom how such a nuisance came from the same bloodline as her beloved Moka. Even the unsealed Moka wasn't that bad. Kokoa's strength as a vampire was commendable yes, but her attitude and personality as a whole was a very hard pill to swallow. Yukari couldn't be completely hypocritical with her own ego that came with her intelligence, but Kokoa's took the cake when it caused physical damage to others. Yukari was getting off track now with her thoughts. She could deal with the girl later, for now her potion, and plan, took priority.

Yukari grabbed a few viles and filled as many as she could. There was just enough to fill five vials with the bright orange potion. A drop almost fell onto the bare skin of Yukari's wrist. She managed to jolt away in the nick of time. "That was a close one. I better take the antidote now." Yukari put a cork on the last bottle and carefully sat it down next to the others. She went over to a cabinet in the darkened room and pulled out the pre-prepared antidote pills and took one.

This potion was not one to be handled lightly. All Yukari had to do for the potion to take effect was have one of the two digest it or come into contact with their bear skin. The reaction is instantaneous from that point on. They will experience a varying range of dizziness or nausea for a good minute, then all at once their body will do everything in its power to get them to voice their inner desires. Verbally, or physically, any way it can to get across the message to whomever, or whatever, their heart desires the most. At first the urges will be easy to fight, but with time the potions hold grows stronger making it nearly impossible to keep quiet. Distance won't help either. Your body will draw you towards them against your will. It's affective on the most powerful monsters with the added effect of having their powers dulled to only half of what it was before taking the potion, and it will continue to go down the longer you fight the potion. There were only two ways to be cured of the potion. One being to act upon, or verbally express your inner desires. After that the potion will stop its effects and your body will slowly return to a normal state. The second option was obviously the antidote, after it's taken the potion will no longer have any affect, period. Yukari had it put away under lock and key to prevent any flaws in her plan.

Yukari grabbed one of the viles and tied it around her neck by a string. "Alright. This is it. No backing out now." With a newfound determination Yukari ran out of the hut and into the brush of the surrounding forest. The young witch ran with a purpose in every step. Find Tsukune, or Moka either of them will do.A worrying thought crossed Yukari's mind. ' _This potion hasn't been properly tested yet. God I sure hope It works. Maybe they'll thank me when this is all over. It's been a while since I've been spoiled by the both of them.'_ Yukari turned a corner and was met with an orange blur. The hard impact sent her skidding across the dirt, scraping up her exposed arms and legs.

"Ow. What in the world?" Yukari groaned as she sat up. To her surprise she did find a vampire, just not the one she was looking for. Kokoa lay motionless on her side just across from Yukari. A closer inspection of the girl revealed flecks of orange on her clothes and skin briefly before it evaporated into nothingness. Yukari grabbed for the vial around her neck and grasped air. She swiveled her head around to try and find the missing vial. She spotted it next to Kokoa's unconscious body. It was shattered. "Oh no. No no no." Yukari whined as she crawled over to the shards of broken glass. "Well at least I made extra." A groan from the vampire caught Yukari's attention. She leaned over her and watched curiously as she shifted on the ground.

' _I wonder what affect the potion will have on her?'_ Yukari didn't know much about Kokoa. It was very intriguing to see what she would do when she woke up. ' _Will she try to attack Moka again? Hopefully that doesn't make her more persistent... What if she has someone she likes?"_

Yukari couldn't even imagine who would be able to catch Kokoa's fancy. Sure, she was attractive, like most vampires, but her rough and barbaric personality doesn't seem to mix well with romantic affections. The thought of Kokoa making goo goo eyes at anyone had Yukari holding back a laugh. ' _I wonder how fast the poor guy will have to run before she-"_ Yukari found herself flipped onto her back with blinding speed. Dazed, she stared up at Kokoa's form as she towered over her. Yukari tried to sit up but was slammed back into the ground.

"Ow! Hey watch it! That hurts y'know!" Kokoa didn't seem to listen as she pinned Yukari's hands above her head. Yukari started to get nervous. _'What if I awakened the hunger inside of her instead of her desires?'_ Yukari started to panic at the thought of being devoured by a feral Kokoa. The young witch struggled in the vampire's grasp, but it was all for naught. Kokoa was an S Class super monster making her stronger than Yukari by a landslide. Kokoa grunted followed by a colorful stream of curses.

Yukari looked up at her face just as a breeze passed by, blowing her bangs to the side. The emerald orbs were glassy, pupils dilated, and eyebrows furrowed together. _'Her eyes! The potion is working._ '

Kokoa's jaw was clenched so tight it looked painful. Yukari found herself no longer struggling against Kokoa's trembling arms. She was hypnotized by the deep green orbs of the grunting Vampire on top of her. Kokoa opened her mouth. "I...I-I." Her jaw slammed shut, the clicking of her teeth audible.

A deep growl rumbled from Kokoa's throat startling the witch. Kokoa stilled at the movement. The fog in her eyes seemed to clear just a bit. Yukari didn't even know when Kokoa started to get closer. When their noses touched Kokoa stopped. Yukari's nose was tickled by the smell of lemon. The warmth of Kokoa's breath fanned across her cheeks. Their lips were agonizingly close. " _Just a bit more…"_ Yukari moved just a bit forward and was caught by surprise as Kokoa's head moved. Something warm and wet slid against her neck before her skin was penetrated by two sharp objects.

"Ah! Ow! Stop! It hurts! I said it hurts you idiot!" Yukari began to struggle again. The sharp pain of Kokoa's fangs burying into her neck brought tears to Yukari's eyes. Kokoa finally pulled away. Licking her lips, she looked down at Yukari with a smirk. She released Yukari's wrists and stood up running off into the brush of the forest.

Yukari slowly sat up rubbing at the sore spot on her neck. She sat there. Unable to process what just happened. What she did- or almost did anyway. With a stinging pain in her neck, a racing heart, and a fluttering in her stomach Yukari was hit with a revelation. " _Did I… just try to kiss Kokoa?"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I DO NOT OWN Rosario + Vampire**_

* * *

Yukari sat in the classroom. The honor student, for once, not paying attention to the lesson. After the incident with Kokoa, Yukari walked to class in a confused daze. Yukari apologized to Ms. Nekonome for being late, went to her seat, and just continued to daze off like she was now. Yukari brought herself back to reality and her vision was met with a pair of giant breasts.

"Hey, is that a hickey?" Kurumu squealed startling the witch.

"What are you talking about? Have your boobs absorbed so much of your brain you're starting to hallucinate?" The smirk on the succubus's face stood unwavering as she pointed a clawed nail to Yukari's neck.

"I'm talking about the mark on your neck little miss innocent." Yukari stared at Kurumu in confusion till she remembered this morning. " _Kokoa bit me!"_ Gasping Yukari quickly covered her neck with her hand. Kurumu's smirk widened. "So, who gave it to you? Come on you can tell me. We're friends, right?" Kurumu cooed as she reached for the hand on Yukari's neck. Before the young witch could slap away the nosy girls hand, a strong grip wrapped tightly around her wrist and pulled her hand away.

"Just as I suspected. That's not a hickey. It's a Vampire bite." This was the first time Moka's sweet voice filled Yukari with dread.

"What? Yukari was bitten? Did you do it Moka?" Tsukune asked as he appeared from behind Moka. The pink haired Vampire shook her head.

"No. The only person I've bitten was you Tsukune. That and I would never be this rough. It must hurt quite a bit." Yukari was too wrapped up in her own mind to notice the slight pain in her neck every time she moved it. Yukari pulled her hand away from the vampires grasp and rubbed at the sore spot on her neck. Yukari noticed the concern that washed over Moka's face, but before she could voice it Kurumu interrupted.

"Wait a second. If it wasn't Moka then who bit her?" Yukari shivered as the room temperature dropped a few degrees.

"It's obvious, isn't it? There's only one other Vampire in this academy." The snow woman mumbled around her lollipop.

"You're saying Kokoa did this?" Tsukune asked. Mizore shrugged her shoulders.

"It's the only logical conclusion we have for now. Do you guys have any other ideas?" Mizore questioned the group. Moka placed a hand on her chin as her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"Maybe she was hungry and saw Yukari as an easy target. We all know how impulsive she is." Kurumu added.

"You're one to talk." Mizore stated bluntly. The succubus whirled on the snow woman.

"Excuse me? I don't think creepy little stalker is in any position to criticize!" Thankfully Moka spoke up before the two monsters could get into a full-fledged fight.

"It's highly unlikely, but if it we're the case that would make Yukari her first." The tone Moka used implied a double meaning to her words.

"What do you mean _first_?" Yukari spoke for the first time during the conversion. Moka's facial features became more serious.

"Vampires first time sucking blood is sacred. It's basically a rite of passage, so Vampires tend to do it with people they consider incredibly close to them." Moka and Tsukune made brief eye contact before looking away from each other with flushed cheeks.

" _What?"_ Yukari sat there as her head started to spin. All this information was being processed as her brain started to formulate theories, reasons, and apologies for the situation she was put in. Not only that, she could feel everyone's questioning gazes as they waited for her to explain what happened. Yukari didn't even know _how_ to explain when she herself didn't even understand the events that transpire in the morning.

While her mind was a still a raging typhoon Yukari felt a strong pair of arms scoop her up, and carry her away from the classroom at an inhumane speed. The sound of her friends shouts dulled the farther they got. Not long after Yukari found herself being carried into an empty classroom. The young witch was dropped to the ground, picked up by her collar, and roughly slammed against the wall at the opposite end of the room. Yukari groaned as her head smacked again the hard concrete. Blinking away the stars in her vision, Yukari came face to face with her kidnapper/assailants all too familiar green eyes.

"What the hell did you do to me!" Kokoa snarled into Yukari's face. Her eyes weren't glassy like before. Instead, they were filled with their usual fiery rage. The young Vampires face was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Yukari watched as a droplet slid from her clenched jaw to drip off her chin. Obvious signs of her struggle with the potion. "Ever since that orange crap spilled on me this morning I can't control myself! What the hell did you do?"

Yukari stayed silent as she stood pinned to the wall. The young witches brain kicked into overdrive to try to think of a suitable response. On one hand she could tell her the truth, give her the antidote, and forget about this whole mess. However, there was something inside of her that wanted to see how this played out. Yukari never properly tested the potion and Kokoa could make the perfect test subject. Yukari's curiosity was also nagging at her to figure out what Kokoa's inner desires were. Something else stirred deep inside the young witch, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Answer me dammit! I know you're not deaf!" Yukari finally came to a decision.

"I don't know what I did. I was tinkering with some new ingredients I had and never got to test its effects." Yukari lied flawlessly through her teeth.

"That's a load of bull!" Kokoa shouted into Yukari's face. The vampires grip on her shoulders was starting to become increasingly painful for the poor witch.

"You don't have to believe me. _You're_ the one looking for help after getting drenched in the potion, not me. I would also like to clarify this way of _asking_ isn't exactly convincing me to help you." Kokoa lowered her head obscuring her face. " _Is she going to apologize? Beg? Beat me near death?"_ When Kokoa's head lifted the Vampires pools of deep green were once again misted and glossy. " _Oh no. She's under the portions influence again!"_

Yukari stood rooted to the spot as the distance between her and the Vampire gradually decreased. Heart thudding in her chest, Yukari closed her eyes in a mixture of fear and slight anticipation. A hand on her chin prompted Yukari to open her eyes. Kokoa was smirking. The Vampire shifted her head and leaned close to Yukari's ear.

"I… lo… Yukari I-" Kokoa's teeth clicked together as she harshly closed her jaw. The growl that rumbled in the Vampire's throat sent a shiver up her captive's spine. " _I'm getting deja vu. Except this time, I'm not scared?"_ Before Yukari's thoughts could delve any deeper, the door to the classroom burst open. Kokoa glanced back with an uninterested gaze. As emerald orbs locked onto the confused, helpless, and curious young witch being pinned to the wall, another smirk came to the Vampire's lips. "You make helplessness look adorable. Be glad my hunger only stems from blood." Yukari winced as Kokoa sunk her fangs into her neck again. This time the young vampire, surprisingly, was gentle. When the vampire was finished with her meal she smashed through the window of the classroom and escaped.

Yukari ignored the barrage of questions her friends threw at her. Through the jumbled thoughts in her head, Yukari made a vow. " _I will find out your inner desires. Mark my words Kokoa. In due time that potion will have you on your knees spilling your guts to me. I don't give a damn if curiosity killed the cat. I have the ability to resurrect it!"_ Filled with a newfound rage and determination the young witch began to plan her next step in revenge for the humiliation she was put through.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN Rosario + Vampire**_

* * *

Kokoa trudged through the thick brush of trees panting heavily. Every step she took in the opposite direction of the school, away from the witch, her strength felt like it was being depleted. "Damn. Why is the blood wearing off so quickly? _"_ Kokoa muttered. A thick fog started to envelop her consciousness once again sending the young Vampire to her knees. Trembling with effort Kokoa tried to fight off the impenetrable mist before it took over her body.

"Miss Kokoa? There you are! Are you alright? You don't look so good." Kokoa looked up to see her bat companion hovering over her. As the fog in her head began to thin Kokoa relaxed slightly even with the throbbing pain in her head.

"Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry Kou-buddy." The bat hovered in front of Kokoa's face to look over his master with a worried gaze.

"Miss Kokoa I really think we should call for he-"

"No!" Kokoa snarled. The bat braced himself for the impending pain his master would inflict on him for overstepping his boundaries but was left shocked as it never came. Opening his eyes, the bat saw his master doubled over clutching her head.

"I… am an S class super monster… a Vampire! I am far from a weakling!" Kokoa's words came out strangled between heavy gasps of air. "I don't… need help from anyone!" Suddenly Kokoa's mind began to buzz with thoughts of Yukari. The witches childish and innocent smile, angelic laughter, and the kindness that swirled in her violet eyes. As the fog thickened and took control of her mind, Kokoa felt the words she swore to never utter on the tip of her tongue.

"I… love...Yuk-augh!" Kokoa groaned as the throbbing in her head increased the more she fought against her body's will. Every bone, fiber, and cell in her being wanted to do nothing more than expose her and her secret. A secret Kokoa swore to never let come to fruition even verbally. It was as if some strange force was compelling her body to move in the direction of the school. The same direction as the woman that plagued her mind. "Come Kou-buddy. L-let's go back to my dorm." Kokoa shook her head to shake off the haze in her vision and tried to stand on shaky legs.

"Miss Kokoa I really think you need help." Kokoa glared at the concerned bat.

"Shut up before I-" The young Vampire saw the world around her begin to spin. It swirled in a myriad of colors before turning to an inky black.

" _ **I still remember when it all started…"**_

" _Leave me alone you creep!" Yukari shouted as she desperately tried to free her arm from the ogre's grasp._

" _You think you can make a fool out of me and get away with it? Well you have another thing coming." Yukari glared at the ogre. Both monster we're completely unaware to the young Vampires presence in a nearby tree._

" _ **How pathetic. A monster like him is easy to beat. Her first mistake was actually allowing him to capture her.**_ _" Kokoa mused inside her head as she watched the exchange._

" _It's not my fault you didn't know the material! Maybe if you actually used that small brain of yours you'd know it!" Kokoa chuckled at the jab._

" _ **She's got a lot of guts that's for sure, but that can only get you so far. Maybe this will teach her that."**_ _Kokoa thought to herself. The ogre bristled at Yukari's comment._

" _You know what you little brat? I don't think anyone would give a damn if I got rid of your smart ass. If anything, I'll be doing them a favor."_ _As the enraged ogre raised his fist Kokoa felt a strong urge to intervene._

" _ **No. What am I thinking? This isn't a moment to play super hero. A good beating would teach her a good lesson about being involved in the monster world. It's survival of the fittest."**_ _The young witch braced herself as the ogre's fist approached her face._ _Kokoa launched out of the tree and caught the incoming punch._

" _You monsters disgust me. Picking on the weak to make yourselves feel bigger. Fight someone your own size._ " _Kokoa spat as she shoved back the ogre with ease. The ogre recovered from his shock and glared at the vampire._

" _Get out of here. I'm already dealing with one half pint. If you got a problem, wait in line." Kokoa chuckled darkly._

" _You dare order me to "wait in line"? Yukari was right. You do need to use that small brain of yours. If you even have one." Kokoa let her Mana surround her in an orange mist. The ogre's expression of ire was replaced with terror._

" _Y-you're? A Vampire?" The ogre stuttered._

" _Took you long enough." Kokoa rolled her neck side to side loosening up the muscles in her neck and shoulders. "I'm tired of waiting. I want you to remember this day. If you cross me again I won't give you the privilege of living!" In a flash Kokoa was right in front of the ogre. Spinning on her heel she delivered a powerful kick to the ogre's stomach sending him flying into the trees of the forest._

" _Oh no! My ribbons torn! I'll have to ask Moka to help me fix it." Yukari huffed. Kokoa turned around and bit back the urge to go off on the witch._

" _ **She was nearly pummeled and yet she stands here as if nothing happened?"**_ _Taking a calming breath Kokoa turned around to face the ignorant witch._

" _What kind of monster are you? An ogre of all monsters cornered you? Don't you feel ashamed for being so weak?" Yukari looked up from her torn ribbon and cocked her head. Her brow furrowed as she pondered what Kokoa said._

" _Ashamed? Well I wouldn't say that exactly. I mean yeah I feel bad that jerks like him can still get the better of me, but that just means I need to work on my magic some more." Kokoa stood dumbfounded. Suddenly her anger began to rise._

" _Why didn't you fight back? He was going to clobber you into a bloody heap and all you did was stand there provoking him!" Yukari sighed heavily._

" _My wand broke while I was practicing explosion incantations." Kokoa's rage grew at the witches words. The vampire was confused as to where the anger was coming from. Ignoring that thought she continued to yell at the careless witch._

" _And yet you let him corner you, and still provoked him? That's not bravery it's stupidity you moron!" Yukari herself began to get angry._

" _I couldn't defend myself physically but at least I did so verbally!" Kokoa growled out her next words through clenched teeth._

" _That's not defense either. It's putting your damn foot into an early grave." Taking another calming breath Kokoa continued with her attempt at warning the young witch. "Without your wand you're practically a human. Next time stick close to the succubus, snow woman, or that damn sorry excuse for my sister. At least then you won't have to shamefully let yourself be cornered by low class monsters like him." Kokoa said as she thumbed over her shoulder to the limp body of the beaten ogre._

" _It would be even more shameful if I let something as trivial as that stop me from living my life." Kokoa once again found herself shocked at the witch's words. "Yeah I know I'm not physically the strongest of my friends but that shouldn't stop me. I'm strong in my own way. If I fight and try in my own way, then there's nothing to be ashamed about because I've done everything I could. I know witches are labelled weaklings, mocked for being more human than monster, but you know what? I don't care. I don't need to care about what I am, but who I am." Kokoa felt a strange tug in her chest and a fluttering in her stomach. The Vampire brushed aside these weird feelings instead listening to her still flaming anger._

" _You're just spouting crap at this point. What would you have done if I didn't come huh? He could have killed you if he wanted." Yukari's stern features softened into a more grateful expressions._

" _He didn't. Because of you. So, thank you. I promise to be more careful next time." Yukari turned and ran off towards the school. "See you Kokoa!" She cheerily shouted over her shoulder with a giggle in her tone. Kokoa watched her fade off into the distance as her heart pounded in her ears._

 _From that point onwards Kokoa was drawn to the young witch. She found herself looking for her everywhere she went. When she spotted her, she wanted to approach her, but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to. It's was as if Yukari invaded Kokoa's body and spread through her veins with an unfamiliar fire. Not long after the encounter Kokoa discovered what was happening to her. She fell for Yukari._

 _Instead of embracing the fuzzy, warm feelings she buried them deep down within herself. Such feelings could never be acted upon. It will only bring both parties pain and suffering. Kokoa knew the price of acting upon such desires with her vampire status and Yukari's own. Not to mention they were both women. The monster world would see them as nothing more than a disgrace. So, to protect them both Kokoa locked away her feeling. The only remembrance she had was the slight tug that still came whenever she saw Yukari smile or laugh._

 _Through the murky darkness a familiar voice made its way to Kokoa's ears. However, the more the voice spoke the more it changed. The smooth pitch becoming higher and chipper._

" _ **Yukari..."**_ _The name continued to call to her. Repeating Kokoa's name. The forbidden words once again made their way to the tip of the Vampires tongue. Fighting the urge to expose what she desperately refused come to light became harder and harder with every call of her name. The resistance lessened as Yukari's voice engulfed her in a feeling of protection and comfort. Soon Kokoa let the secret she so desperately fought against escape her lips._

"Yukari, I love you." Kokoa heard a gasp of surprise. Fluttering her eyes open, instead of being met with the childish face of her crush, she was faced with another vampire. This one covering her mouth in shock as her pink hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"That explains everything." Moka mumbled shattering Kokoa's sense of reality as her world crumbled beneath her.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I DO NOT OWN Rosario + Vampire!_**

* * *

"That explains everything." Moka mumbled. Kokoa was drowning in her submersion of dread as she stared up at her false sister. Her terrified psyche was trying to catch on to any one feeling that could pull her out of this quickly deepening grave she was thrown into. Anger rose to the top.

Kokoa lunged with a feral snarl pinning Moka to the bed as the defenseless girl yelped. The young vampire's hands found their way to Moka's throat and curled around it.

" _This is it… it's all over! I must end it! No witnesses! No evidence! NOTHING!"_ Kokoa started to squeeze. She could see the terrified look in Moka's face through her vision of red. Terrified, but not struggling. " _God dammit! I can do this! Her powers are sealed! She's no better than a human, so I should be able to snap her neck with ease! I_ _ **need**_ _to do this!"_ Through her panicked thoughts the soft brushing against her cheek barely registered. Looking at the raised hand Kokoa saw liquid balanced on Moka's finger. Her tears.

"It's okay. You can trust me." Moka whispered. Kokoa's shaking hands stilled as she processed Moka's words through her haze.

"What nonsense are you spouting as I'm trying to murder you in cold blood?" Moka shook her head as much as she could with her throat still in Kokoa's grasp.

"No. It wouldn't be in cold blood. It would be out of desperation and fear. That's why I'm telling you that you can trust me." The surge of emotions that spurred her anger vanished making her fingers tremble in hesitation around Moka's neck.

"No. I have to do this! You don't understand! My secret is exposed! I'm a disgrace to all vampires! I'm disgusting!" Moka's raised hand moved to cup Kokoa's cheek. Her thumb gently brushing away the trail of tears.

"Kokoa, to me you are not a disgrace, or disgusting. All you are, is my little sister. Who I plan to support through this whole endeavor. So, I'm telling you once again, you can trust me. You don't have to be afraid Kokoa." As Kokoa was dragged down into a warm embrace, she was simultaneously dragged out of the grave she was drowning in with no escape. Releasing Moka's neck, Kokoa's hands instead grabbed fistfuls of Moka's uniform as her body shook with silent, grateful sobs.

"Thank you." Kokoa choked out in a raspy tone. Moka hummed her response in understanding. After a few minutes of staying in that embrace, another voice pierced the veil of silence in the room.

"I hate to ruin this touching moment, but we have a bigger predicament at hand here." Kokoa sat up and looked around the room just registering it as her dorm.

"Big sister? Where are you?" Kokoa said as she continued to glance around the room. From what she could tell Moka and herself we're the only occupants.

"I'm speaking from the rosary." Kokoa looked at the Rosary dangling from Moka's neck. The Ruby in the middle now took the shape of a slitted eye.

"Wha? B-but how? I thought you couldn't speak unless the Rosary was removed by Tsukune." Kokoa sputtered as she stared at the Rosary with the same look of shock as Moka.

"Yeah I thought only I could hear you." Moka spoke up.

"That was the case at first. The seal has been weakened recently from all the times the Rosary has been removed. Now I can speak at certain times freely to those around. Anyway enough about this. It's time to discuss the real problem at hand." Kokoa and Moka both waited with confused expressions. "If father finds out not only are you in big trouble, but Yukari's life could be at stake." The mention of their father was enough to send a shiver of fear down both sister's spines.

"I know. That's why I've been trying so hard to hide it. I never _ever_ planned to reveal my feelings for Yukari-ah!" The headache once again returned with a burning vengeance having Kokoa doubled over. Clutching her head Kokoa fought back against the fog trying to penetrate her consciousness.

"Kokoa!" Moka looked her younger sister over repeatedly, but found nothing that visibly seemed amiss. "Did you hit your head when you fainted?" Kokoa weakly shook her head.

"N-no." Taking a few deep breaths the fog started to gradually disappear. "This is exactly why I passed out."

"What do you mean?" Moka asked still very worried about Kokoa's condition. Taking in another shuddering breath Kokoa explained what's been happening to her. The urges, the images in her head, the headaches, and the loss of her power.

"When did this all start?" Real Moka spoke from the Rosary.

"After I ran into Yukari yesterday. Some strange orange liquid spilled on me and then I passed out. When I woke up, I-I was…" Kokoa looked away from her sister to hide her rosy cheeks. "...hovering above Yukari about t-trying to kiss her. In an attempt regain my strength I bit her and ran off. The effects have just gotten worse since then."

"Have you confronted the girl about it? Maybe she has a cure or antidote." Kokoa let out a dark chuckle.

"Believe me I did. I cornered her in a classroom and demanded she explain what the hell she did to me. Even when I had her pinned to the wall, she still played dumb."

"You idiot! For someone that says she loves the girl you sure as hell don't know how to properly ask her for something!" Kokoa flinched at the harshness of her real sister's voice. As the tirade continued, Kokoa began to grow angry till she finally exploded.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do!" Kokoa shouted back Making the pink haired Moka flinch.

"Kokoa you better hold your tongue or the next time I'm released I will-"

"SHUT UP!" Kokoa roared. "You don't know anything! Not a damn fucking thing! Neither of you know what the hell I'm going through! What I've been going through!" Trembling with barely restrained anger Kokoa glared at the rosary.

"I fell in love with a human. A human _girl._ Ever since I came to that revelation I haven't been able to go through a single day without feeling more useless than I already do!" Hanging her head Kokoa fought back the tears brimming in her eyes. Kokoa was done with people treating her like a child. She's already put her foot in the grave, might as well take the complete leap of faith. Ignoring the stinging of her eyes and the little voice in the back of her head telling her to stop, Kokoa continued with a strained voice.

"When you were sealed away and left. All of father's expectations fell onto _my_ shoulders. I failed him every time because I could never reach the potential you and the rest of our sisters did. I had to watch as father grew less interested in me and gradually more disappointed." Kokoa raised her head to glare at Moka with teary eyes.

"I've always been the weakest in the family. The black sheep. The outcasts. The runt of the litter. Do you have any idea how stressful and terrifying it was to discover something about myself that will not only label me as an outcast, but will probably be enough for father to disown me? Of course I became desperate and irrational. What the hell was supposed to do?" It became deathly silent in the room. Kokoa was ready to run away from the awkward atmosphere when the real Moka spoke up.

"I'm… I'm sorry Kokoa. I never intended for you to go through such a thing. If I'd had known that's how you felt, I would have fought to stay." Kokoa just sat shocked at her sister's guilty voice. "Yes I will admit you're not as skilled as me and the rest, but you have more freedom than us." Kokoa tilted her head in confusion at the real Moka's words.

"You see the others and I had our paths chosen for us since the day we were born. Being so powerful and skilled, father wanted to choose the best way to utilize our skills. When you were born, it was like a silent agreement amongst us. We would all let you try to make your own path, not father. We didn't want you to feel like an outcast or a weakling. For that I apologize very deeply." Kokoa swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away her tears.

"Thank you big sister. I never knew. I'm sorry for blaming all of you this whole time."

"No it's quite alright. It's my fault for not noticing sooner. Anyway enough with the sappy atmosphere let's get back to helping you with your original problem." Moka cleared her throat to grab their attention.

"I'm sure I can talk Yukari into cooperating. I don't think she meant any harm, but just like you Kokoa she can be quite stubborn. Cornering her like that just brings out more of her fighting side." The young vampire snorted.

"Trust me I know. I've witnessed it personally myself. It's one of her better traits." Kokoa's eyes had a dreamy look to them as she stared off in the distance. " _Yeah she's feisty. I wouldn't have her any other way."_

"Awe that so cute. You are so head over heels." Moka teased. Kokoa grew a sly smirk.

"At least I'm not prolonging a fight with two other girls for her affection." Moka's cheeks flushed with their own rosy hue. "I on the other hand would eliminate any immediate competition." Kokoa boasted with confidence. Moka pouted like a child.

"You have no room to talk when you don't even intended to ever tell her how you feel. At least Tsukune has an idea that I _do_ like him." Kokoa shrugged and looked off into the distance.

"I don't need her to know how I feel. I'll gladly watch her from a distance for the rest of my life. Always prepared to jump in when I'm needed and nothing more. Things won't have to change for better or worse, and I'll still be able to be there for her in a time of need. With that I'll be satisfied." Moka fixed her sister with a concerned stare.

"What if you crave more than that? Like to touch or hold her?" Kokoa sighed heavily still looking off in the distance.

"I won't. Because there's a possibility that it will hurt her, and that's exactly what I'm trying to prevent." Standing up Kokoa's eyes wandered to the framed family photo on her bed side table. More specifically, the image of her father. Picking up the frame Kokoa continued to speak."If I had to choose between watching her smile and laugh from a distance, and having her constantly looking over her shoulder for a possible threat." As she looked into her fathers cold, unfeeling eyes, she could still feel the magnitude of how much he terrified her. "I'd gladly pick the former in a heartbeat."

* * *

 **Authors Note: I apologize for the lateness of this update. I have hit quite a few stumps and found myself becoming very busy. Due to my upcoming drum practices I may not update as regularly. I do hope you will bear with me and continue to read. Thanking you for all of those that have stayed with me thus far I greatly appreciate it. All reviews are welcomed. -Kanna**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I DO NOT OWN Rosario + Vampire!**_

* * *

In the woods, surrounding Yokai academy, was a cabin hidden deep within the brush. Inside the wooden interior sat a very confused, frustrated, and curious witch hunched over a piece of paper. Heaving a heavy sigh, the young witch dropped the pencil in her hand and slammed her head against the wooden desk.

" _I don't know. I just can't figure it out! Kokoa seems like a person that's fairly easy to read with her impulsive attitude, but in reality, she's as mysterious as her sister."_ Yukari slightly lifted her head to glance over at the piece of paper on the desk she had been working on for the past week.

After the incident in the empty classroom Yukari went into hiding. If Kokoa was getting bold enough to grab her out of her classroom that could cause problems. For one, Yukari would have to explain the situation to Moka and the others if they got suspicious. That wouldn't do. It would ruin her original plan for Tsukune and Moka to take the potion themselves. Lastly, but more importantly, Kokoa would be hunting the young witch down with the annoying persistence she's displayed since her first day at school. Especially as the days go didn't want to worry about that, so she made a plan.

Yukari asked if she could do a week of self-study due to the 'strain of a public setting' distracting her studies. With midterms coming up gladly obliged sending Yukari off with a packet of work and study guides. All of which were completed and reviewed within the first day. When the week comes to its end the potion should have taken almost eighty percent of Kokoa's powers. The slightest thing that can trigger her inner desire will have her will breaking like a toothpick, leaving the potion to completely take over her system.

It's been five days since the classroom incident. The end of the week is quickly approaching. In that time frame Yukari spent the days pondering over what Kokoa's desire could be. Once she figures it out blackmailing her will be easy. Unfortunately, Yukari hasn't made much progress.

Lifting her head completely off the desk Yukari looked over the paper where she jotted down potential desires Kokoa may have. The first was primal hunger linking it to blood, however Kokoa has never went berserk when exposed to it. If that were the case Kokoa would have drained much more of Yukari's blood than she already has.

Second on the list was revenge linking that to Moka. That too was questionable. In the classroom Kokoa could have easily caught Moka off guard with her so focused on Yukari's bite wound, but instead she dragged Yukari away. That day Kokoa was desperately fighting to stay sane under the potions control so the opportunity would have been too great to pass up in her condition.

Lastly on the page was one simple word that Yukari still has yet to find a link to.

"Love?" Yukari mumbled to herself. _"If that were the case who would it be? I can't get over this nagging feeling that the answer is right in front of me. There's no way it's Tsukune because Kokoa absolutely abhors him. That's the only guy she ever associates with though."_ Groaning Yukari pounded the heel of her palm against her head in frustration.

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb went off, an idea sprung into the young witch's mind. Grabbing the discarded pencil off the side of the desk Yukari wrote something under the word 'Love'.

"Girl? I mean it's not entirely impossible." Yukari felt a bit of relief at the breakthrough, but one problem still stands. "Who would she be in love with?" Yukari dug through her mind of all the females Kokoa associates with and who could be potential candidates.

" _She hangs out with our group and it_ _ **is**_ _basically all females. Who has she been acting differently around though?_ " As that last thought crossed her mind the nagging feeling came back. It was as if something inside her was shouting at her that the answer was so easy but Yukari just couldn't pinpoint it. Yukari began to absentmindedly tap her pencil against the paper as she thought deeply about this new possibility.

The tapping soon turned into unconscious doodling. A simple wrist motion she was accustomed to doing since the first day she picked up a pencil. Opening her eyes, oblivious to what she wrote, Yukari's name was scribbled underneath the word 'Girl'.

Time stopped. The pencil fell from her hand. She stopped breathing. Yukari sat in this frozen state as her mind stopped to process everything. The echoing sound of the pencil hitting the floor acted as the trigger for time to resume flowing.

A bomb went off in Yukari's head. Jumping from her seat so fast her chair slammed into the floor. Yukari began to pace, fidget, mumble, and groan. " _All the connections are there. She bit_ _ **me.**_ _She dragged_ _ **me**_ _away. She's been struggling with the potion around_ _ **me**_ _. The answer wasn't right in front of me. I_ _ **am**_ _the answer."_ Although the _who_ was discovered, it still left the _what, when, why,_ and _how_.

So many questions were flowing through Yukari's mind she didn't even pay attention to certain details. Them both being women, Yukari a human, and the fact that _she_ was the blackmail she spent days looking for.

Yukari stopped her pacing when she felt the floor beneath her shake followed by a loud boom in the distance. Considering it was a monster academy that tended to often have fights Yukari didn't pay much mind to the commotion. That was until she felt a familiar shift in the wind that only one monster could cause.

" _Moka! The seals been undone! I have to go!"_ Yukari grabbed her wand and rushed towards the rising smoke. Concern for her friends overriding all senses of caution with action. Yukari would later realize thinking things through could have prevented so much from happening.

When she finally made it, she stood shocked at the battle before her. A towering lizard man was batting away at a flying Kurumu as she clawed at its scaled face. On the ground fighting was Mizore and Moka attacking the beasts legs in a futile attempt to get it to lose its footing. Yukari's main focus was the young Vampire kneeling on the sidelines yelling at Tsukune.

Suddenly, the beasts' eyes shifted onto Yukari and locked onto the frozen witch

* * *

"I said mind your own fucking business you piece of shit! I'm fine!" Kokoa snarled as she swiped at Tsukune. The poor boy sprawled onto the ground. Kokoa took this opportunity to try and stand again but her legs gave out and she was sent to her knees once more.

"Miss Kokoa! Please I really think you should stay still." Kou said as he worriedly watched his master try to stand again from his perch on her trembling shoulder.

"Kokoa! Stop being such a stubborn child and stay back with Tsukune! You're in no condition to fight!" Moka shouted as she dodged one of Mizore's ice shards.

"But I want to fight! I _can_ fight!" Kokoa shouted to her sister who scoffed in return.

"Like hell you can! You can't even stand!" Moka was barely able to block the tail in time with her hands. The impact still sent her skidding across the ground towards Kokoa. Tsukune, who had recovered from Kokoa's blow, stopped Moka's momentum as he grabbed her from behind.

Shooting him a thankful smile Moka looked down at her trembling sister. "Listen. I can barely feel your monster energy anymore. It's almost indistinguishable from a human at this point. Please just stay here. I can't fight if I'm constantly worrying about you." Moka jumped back into the fray before Kokoa could protest. Kokoa watched the hopeless battle between the others and the lizard man.

Kurumu's nails didn't even leave a scratch on the thick scaly armor that covered the monster. Mizore's ice shards shattering on impact with the monster's skin proving infective as well. Moka was occupied with the beasts' swift tail as it kept knocking her off course when she tried to deal a direct hit.

"Damnit! Why me? Why now?" Kokoa glared at the monster that had ambushed her and her sister during their search for the young witch. For the past few days it was as if she had disappeared. When Moka asked about Yukari's disappearance she told them she was doing a week of self-studies to prepare for exams. Unfortunately didn't know _where_ Yukari was doing these studies.

Kokoa couldn't even track her scent. The annoying pull she felt tugging her in the direction of Yukari isn't working either. In the middle of the days search the beast attacked both of the Vampire sister's. Even when the others came to help all they managed to do was back it towards the cliff near the water's edge.

Kokoa perked up. The wind carried a scent with it. An all too familiar scent that Kokoa could never forget. Turning in the direction of the smell of herbs and cinnamon Kokoa's eyes widened. There, in the distance, stood Yukari. The young Vampires mind screamed at her to run towards the frozen girl and do unthinkable things, however her body was in no state to do so.

The Lizard man suddenly charged at Yukari. Kokoa watched helplessly as the monster got closer to the petrified girl. " _No! No no no! Move dammit! Stupid piece of shit body move!"_ Kokoa stood. Her knees buckled and Kokoa fell face first into the floor.

"Miss Kokoa!" Kou tried to lift Kokoa back up but the little bat wasn't strong enough. Kokoa could only watch helplessly as the rest of the events unfolded. Tsukune ran and tried to help Yukari himself but was sent flying into a tree by the beasts' tail.

The beast raised its clawed hand, speaking for the first time he's made contact with the group of students. "Die you embarrassment to the monster world!" Yukari turned to run, but it was too late. She wasn't fast enough. Swiftly the razor like claws swiped at Yukari.

"Know your place you overgrown lizard!" Moka shouted. The lizard turned just in time to be met with a kick to the face sending it stumbling back. Feeling the strength in her legs again Kokoa hobbled over to her sister and Yukari.

"Thanks for the save. What's going on?" Yukari pulled out her wand and sent her cards to help Kurumu and Mizore distract the monster.

"That's not important. For now, fix whatever you did to Kokoa." Yukari looked at Moka shocked. "Don't try to deny anything or lie your way through this because it isn't the damn time for that. I'm sure it was harmless and unintentional so just give her the antidote or tell her how to fix it." Yukari completely discarded her original plans. The safety of her friends came first before any petty revenge.

"I don't have an antidote to the potion on me, but there is a way to stop its effects." Kokoa groaned as her body began to throb with pain the more she fought against the urge to pounce on the young witch.

"Hurry up and tell us then! I… I can't…" The confession made its way to the young Vampires lips. Kokoa bit her tongue to stop herself from speaking. She howled in pain when her head felt like it was on fire. Kou rushed to his master's side once more trying desperately to help.

"Stop fighting it! You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that!" Kokoa collapsed to the floor breathing shakily as her powers seeped from her body. "The potions purpose was to have someone act upon or voice their innermost desire. Once it's properly conveyed the potion will stop working. Just stop fighting it and give in."

Kokoa dug her hands into the ground and growled out her next words. "There… is no way… in hell… that I'd _ever_ reveal my secret!" Moka's eyes seemed to turn a deeper shade of red as she shook with rage.

"Kokoa you insolent, stubborn, ignorant fool! Now is not the time for this childish nonsense!" Kokoas rebuttal was cut off when she saw the scaled tail wrap around her sister's waist and throw her into the water.

"Big sister!" The monster looked down at the two young girls and went in for another attack. To their luck, and surprise, vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around the Lizard man. He struggled against the bindings but they wouldn't give way.

"Sorry for being late. It's a long story." Ruby said touching down on the ground as the wings on her back disappeared. "What's going on?"

"That bastard attacked us out of nowhere!" Kokoa grumbled standing shakily to her feet.

"Hmm seems like this student wants to be punished. It is strictly forbidden to reveal your monster form. I'll make sure he learns that when-" With a roar the Lizard man broke free of the vines. "What! How did he get loose? Those are the strongest vines in the Academy." Sprouting her wings Ruby took flight. "Oh well. I'll just have to deal with this the hard way." While Ruby was on a direct course towards the monsters face it opened it jaws.

"Is it trying to eat her?" Kokoa said as she watched the fight supporting herself with the bat that Kou transformed into. Something glowed in the beasts gaping maw.

"Ruby no!" Yukari shouted moments before flames spewed from the Lizard man's mouth engulfing Ruby in the flames. Ruby's body was sent flying, landing in a smoking heap a few feet from the girls.

"D-Damn…" Ruby coughed out. Kokoa turned her attention back to the enraged Lizard man. " _I didn't even know they could do that!"_ Mizore and Kurumu continued to fight with everything they had to keep the monster at bay. Mizore tried to completely encase the monster's legs in ice to keep it from moving, but that only irritated him. The Lizard man released another torrent of flames at the snow woman. Mizore screamed in agony and was kicked into the forest.

"Mizore! That's it asshole! I'm going to skin you and turn you into boots!" Kurumu stupidly attacked in a blind lizard man bit down on one of Kurumu's wings. Kurumu also screamed in agony as the monster crushed and tore her wing with its teeth like a dog with a chew toy. After Kurumu stopped screaming the Lizard dropped and batted her off in the same direction as Mizore.

Kokoa watched as the situation became direr by the second. Everyone was either out for the count, or too injured to keep going. " _Shit. What are we going to do?"_ Suddenly,Yukari ran towards Ruby's injured body. The Lizard man took notice of this and went to strike Yukari with its claws again. " _Oh shit! Goddamnit what is she doing?"_ Gathering all the strength she had left Kokoa dashed in front of the clawed hand.

"Yukari!" The young witch stopped and turned just as Kokoa smashed the hand away with her bat. "Pay more attention damnit! You could have been-" Kokoa was shoved to the side. Time seemed to stop as Kokoa watched Yukari become impaled by the monster's tail. Kokoa got a brief look of the determined gleam in the young witch's eyes before they dulled. "Yukari!"

Not wanting the monster to take advantage of the moment, Ruby summoned her crows to claw at the eyes of the beast. Kokoa stumbled to catch Yukari's body when it slid off the tail. "No. God no! You idiot! Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me take the hit? What the hell were you thinking?" Yukari let out a choked chuckle causing more blood to trail from her crimson tinged lips onto her already blood-soaked clothing. Kokoa took off Yukari's cape and placed it over the open wound applying pressure.

"That's the thing. I wasn't." Kokoa gripped the young witches body tighter.

"Why the hell not? Aren't you supposed to be some fucking genius! Why didn't you think this time? Why…" Her last word came out in a whimper.

"I knew you'd be at your limit by now… your monster energy should be almost gone. And yet, you… jumped in front of that attack for me." Yukari started to cough. Her breathing quickly became more strained. "Remember when... you saved me from that ogre?" Kokoa nodded ignoring the stinging of her eyes as she desperately held back tears. "Back then…you were right. I am weak on my own...but at least like this… I can be strong. Not everyone has the strength to jump in front of death." Kokoa shook her head.

"No! Stop talking like you're gonna die! You'll make it! Just stay with me, please!" Yukari smiled weakly at Kokoa.

"I'm glad you… were there then… and now. This time though… I got to save you and... show you how strong I am." Kokoa shook. A choked sob made its way past her lips.

"I said stop talking like that! You didn't have to prove shit to me! You're plenty strong already!" Tears slid down Kokoa's face and dripped onto Yukari's. "I've never met someone who had resolve like yours. I'm envious of your self-confidence. Your damn smile is so blinding it annoys me, and I can never hear enough of your laugh."

"Kokoa…" Yukari started to cough violently becoming even paler than before. "Why… are you saying… all of this? I don't deserve… such praise."

"I'm not saying it just to praise you idiot! I'm saying it because… because…" Kokoa stopped fighting against the potion and let her emotions flow through her trembling lips. "I love you Yukari." Kokoa watched as Yukari's last breath left her lungs, body going limp in her arms, and the light completely disappearing from the youthful eyes. Silent tears streamed down Kokoa's face. The sound of laughing made her turn her head towards the monster.

"She's dead? Finally! This is one of the best jobs I've been assigned. The monster world doesn't need to be tainted with her kind. I feel dirty just having her blood on me, but as the old saying goes ' _ding dong the witch is dead!'_ " The monster continued to laugh jovially at Yukari's death. Kokoa watched the monster guffaw with mirth while she held the dead body of the most important person in her life. Something snapped. The negative emotions surged in Kokoa's body and combined itself with her rejuvenated powers. A scream, full of sorrow and hate, tore itself from Kokoa's throat, and unleashed all the pent-up rage Kokoa had stored in her body for years.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I DO NOT OWN Rosario + Vampire!**_

* * *

Sparking, heaving, and trembling the silver-haired vampire finally hauled her body to the top of the cliff. " _This isn't good. I took too much damage from the water. I can't keep the fight up for much longer."_ Moka looked around for her companions confused at the lack of sound. No battle cries, no scraping from Kurumu's nails, and the sounds of ice shattering were all gone.

"Yukari!" Moka's head snapped up at the sound of her sister's voice. The mature and strong-willed monster found herself slack-jawed and near tears at the sight before her. Through stinging eyes, Moka saw the lifeless body hanging limply from the Lizard man's tail. " _Yukari…_ "

"No... she was just a child! How could... no. How _dare_ he do something so vicious to an innocent child?" Ignoring the uneasy feeling in her stomach after watching Yukari's body slide from the tail she looked around to find the others. " _Tsukune is still out cold. Ruby is helping, but where are Mizore and Kurumu?"_ Moka stood to her feet shakily looking around for the snow woman and succubus.

" _They must have been thrown somewhere far off. Dammit! I can't fight this beast by myself in my condition!"_ Moka's attention was drawn to the beast as he guffawed.

"She's dead? Finally! This is one of the best jobs I've been assigned. The monster world doesn't need to be tainted with her kind. I feel dirty just having her blood on me, but as the old saying goes ' _ding-dong the witch is dead!'_ " Fire coursed through the Vampires veins. Before Moka could make an unstable attempt to get up, a sudden shift in the air had Moka turning her head towards the cause. " _Kokoa?"_

Kokoa unleashed a primal cry too loud for someone of her size to produce. Moka watched in trepidation as the being she knew was not her sister pumped out immense monster energy. The orange aura distorted the pulsing air around Kokoa. Goosebumps trailed across Moka's skin. A sense of dread settled heavily in her stomach as Moka looked into her sister's eyes. The mischievous glint they once held was replaced with primal fury. No trace of her sister could be found in the emerald pools.

Kokoa charged at the lizard man with a snarl. The gargantuan monster took notice with disinterest. Lazily his scaly tail was sent to divert Kokoa. That was his mistake. Kokoa did not veer off course and collided with the tail the impact creating a shock wave. Swiftly the young vampire crawled her way to the base. The lizardman thrashed his appendage to throw off the nuisance, but the young witch held strong.

" _What is that girl doing?"_ Kokoa lifted her hand catching the sword her bat companion transformed into and sunk it deep into the base of the monster's tail. Thrashing and howling in pain the lizard man tried harder to throw off the young Vampire. Kokoa's lips curled into a cold, cruel smile as she tore off the appendage with ease.

Moka gagged at the sight trying desperately to ignore the gore and thick smell of blood. It shocked Moka how calm her sister was. Even after landing on the ground, Kokoa showed no sign of discomfort despite being soaked in the thick liquid. A small pool of crimson formed beneath her.

" _That look in her eyes. She's going to kill him!"_ Moka tried running to her sister calling out to her.

"Kokoa stop! Calm down! You're not in the right state of mind!" Kokoa didn't even twitch at her sister's plea. Every bit of her focus was on the screaming monster. Eyes scanning over her opponent with the calculation of a predator stalking its prey. Of course, like most injured prey, they attack when backed into a corner.

"I don't care what the boss said you're going to die you little shit!" The monster opened his mouth to Moka's confusion. A glow forming in the back of the monster's throat had Moka's blood run cold. Kokoa launched herself into the gaping maw. "Wait! Kokoa don't-" Flames spewed forth engulfing the young witch in the blazing inferno. Moka watched in horror while her sister disappeared in the flames. Her hand still outstretched grasping nothing. Nothing where her sister should have been.

Desperately. Frantically. Moka looked for any sign of her baby sister. A few charred remains of a school uniform floated to the ground at her feet. Moka's knees buckled and met with the harsh ground. _"No…why did that bastard send a descendant of Godzilla! He killed his own Daughter!"_ Tears burned at the back of Moka's eyes.

"She...did _nothing_ wrong…" Moka sobbed out in a trembling voice. The brief moment of silence was soon filled with the wails of agony coming from the gargantuan beast. Through teary eyes, Moka saw something that would forever be burned into her nightmares. The young vampire tore through the monster's chest in a shower of blood and gore. The monster fell to the ground lifeless. A gaping hole in his chest, where his heart should have been, leaked out the rest of his vital fluids.

This time Moka actually did lose control of her stomach unleashing its contents onto the floor. Wiping away the bile from her lips Moka's attention centered back to Kokoa once more. Kokoa walked up to the corpse and began to tear into it with her bare hands. Eyes were pulled out of their sockets. His tongue was severed and cast aside. The young witch snapped off his teeth one by one. Moka couldn't watch any longer and ran to her sister grabbing her from behind.

Kokoa rammed the back of her head into Mokas nose. Ignoring the burning pain and warm liquid streaming down her face Moka held onto her sister with a death grip. The deep emerald orbs were filled with so much hate, sadness, pain, and malice. All things that didn't belong in the eyes of a child. Kokoa continued to snarl, kick, and scream. Fighting to continue destroying the corpse. Digging deep to find her voice Moka desperately called to reach her sister praying she wasn't too far gone.

"Kokoa he's dead! He's dead now so stop!" Crushing her baby sister to her body Moka whispered in a broken voice. "He's dead. Please... come back to me." Kokoa stilled in Moka's arms. Carefully Moka pulled away from her sister to get a good look of her. The feral look in her eyes was replaced with hazy confusion. Emerald orbs cleared then widened as she looked at her surroundings. Kokoa's body trembled when she looked at herself and the mutilated body.

"What have I done?" Kokoa shivered at the sight of the blood coating her body, her hands, her face. God, she could _taste_ it! Kokoa shoved her sister away and choked out. " _I'm a monster!_ "

* * *

 _It was cold. So very cold. Darkness was everywhere. What was up? What was down? Left? Right? Yukari's mind buzzed with questions as she continued to be wrapped in the suffocating darkness. Oddly, despite the situation, she felt calm. Not an ounce of fear, uneasiness, or distress coursed through Yukari's soul. She couldn't feel her physical body, but she could sense her existence. The spiritual essence of herself was all she was. All that was left. The darkness was suddenly breached by two brilliant lights._

 _The one on the left was blinding. Painfully so. Something inside Yukari was flaring up like a warning. The more she looked the more her existence felt like it was slipping away. The light beckoned her with an invisible force, but another was telling her not to go. Yukari looked away, to the light on the left._

 _The light wasn't as harsh to gaze at. It filled Yukari with a strange feeling. A sense of comfort wrapped around Yukari like a blanket. The suffocating atmosphere of the darkness began to dissolve along with the other light. Yukari could gradually feel her physical body come back. It started at her head moving down to her shoulders. When it reached her chest, Yukari gasped in pain. The rest of the process was painful, but Yukari could finally_ _ **feel**_ _._ _She felt her chest heaving as she tried to fight through the burning pain. Soon enough it faded to a dull throb. Yukari reached out to touch the warm light. When her fingers brushed against it, Yukari was surrounded by light. Images began to flood her mind. Almost all of them containing an orange haired girl that Yukari could not recognize._

" _Some entrance you made back there. Could you have made it any more dangerous?" Yukari heard her voice say as she watched herself interact with the orange haired girl. She wasn't there physically. She was watching it play out in front of her as if it were some movie. The orange haired girl turned around stealing away Yukari's breath._

" _I don't have to deal with insults coming from a_ _ **witch**_ _." The last word was spat with so much venom Yukari was surprised it didn't bring her any anger or frustration. Instead, she was still enraptured by the beauty of the girl standing before her. The other Yukari however visibly bristled at the comment._

" _Enlighten me as to why that is such a bad thing miss high and mighty vampire." Yukari chipped through clenched teeth._

" _You don't belong here. Plain and simple. Without your little tricks, you'd be nothing but one of those filthy humans. Close enough to it already, so why don't you go and join them?" The orange haired vampire spat with a mocking grin._

" _Don't you think we've tried? Remember the witch trials? All the bloodshed of my ancestors for something as simple as fear? Yes, humans are a part of my bloodline, but I refuse to go back!" Yukari watched herself take a step forward forcing the orange haired girl back slightly. "We were killed because humans feared our superiority in strength. At least here we only get slander and dirty looks, but I will never give in to my fear and let it control me. I will make my own path as a_ _ **witch**_ _in this vicious monster world and the human one!"_

 _Kokoa took another step back. An unreadable expression on her face. An amused grin made an appearance on her face causing a different warmth to envelop Yukari's cheeks as she continued to watch in awe. "Your words are bold. I like that. However…" In a flash, Yukari's face was mere inches from the vampires. A tight grip on her collar kept her from pulling away. "Actions speak louder than words in this world. Don't think a few good lines of bravado will take you anywhere."_ _Yukari met Kokoa's intimidating glare with her own resolute one._

" _I'm not just bark. You definitely don't want to see my bite." With an amused chortle, Kokoa released the witch._

" _One of these days I do. If you don't want to be treated like a piece of shit, then show me you deserve my respect." The young witch straightened her collar and turned to walk away._

" _If you don't respect who I am now then I don't want any of it. The day I try to earn said respect will be the day I stop respecting myself." The witch walked off with that last statement leaving a shocked Kokoa behind. Yukari's attention wasn't focused on the receding back of herself but on the young vampire's face. Kokoa faced the direction Yukari left with an affectionate gaze. All traces of shock forgotten. A small dusting of red on her cheeks and fondest filled those deep green pools. Confusion soon followed then annoyance. Shaking it off Kokoa stomped away in the other direction._

 _More scenes began to play in front of Yukari with herself and the Orange haired vampire in brief flashes. More often than not they were screaming at each other or having some sort of Stand-off. There was the occasional scene with multiple people where they would all be laughing. Yukari found herself in some very intimate scenarios with the vampire making her face heat up. The flashes stopped at one scene._

 _Tears fell from emerald eyes as Kokoa desperately clung to Yukari's bloody body. "I love you Yukari," Kokoa whispered. Warmth exploded in Yukari's chest. The confession replaying in her mind like an echo._

 _Yukari's world was once again concealed in darkness. This time the images of the vampire passed through her mind with precision and understanding. Soon everything was gone in a burst of white as Yukari opened her eyes._

"Ugh…" Yukari groaned in discomfort when the bright lights of the room hurt her eyes. Shuffling around her was heard along with some animated whispers. This time Yukari opened her eyes fully blinking away the haze in her vision. Everyone that fought was in the room surrounding the hospital bed. Violet orbs quickly locked on to the Emerald pools gazing at her from her bedside. Yukari wanted to tell her what she heard. What she knew. Shakily she reached out for Kokoa's hand. Kokoa violently jerked back, stepping away from the bed.

Confused Yukari watched the worried look of Kokoa's face shift to one of shame and disgust. Wrapping her arms around herself Kokoa slowly backtracked towards the exit looking everywhere except for Yukari. "If you come near me… you won't be opening your eyes next time." Kokoa whispered in a broken voice running out of the room leaving Yukari and her conflicted feeling in the dust.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hello my loyal readers. I hope all of you have been enjoying the holidays. Think of this as an early Christmas present if I don't update in time for Christmas day. Also to avoid confusion in the future this story isn't completely based off of the cannon. Most of it is, but not all of it so if something doesn't appear to line up you'll know why. I myself have only seen the show I haven't read the books yet. I hope all of you** **continue to read and enjoy this crazy fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Happy holidays!**


End file.
